


All-New Batman, All-New Batdickery

by museofspeed



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new Batman in Gotham. Roy comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All-New Batman, All-New Batdickery

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the fantastic julius12 for beta-ing! I wrote this because most of the Bat!Dick fic I've read has involved Dick losing his inherent Dick-ness when he becomes Batman. That is interesting, I suppose, but entirely missing what Morrison and co are trying to do with Dick right now. So I wrote this! Enjoy!

Dick stood on the rooftop letting his cape billow around him. He missed Bruce. He missed Tim. He missed being Nightwing and New York and the Titans, but there were moments when he could appreciate just how cool it was to be Batman.

He heard a slight twang and a hiss of air… before he could even think his hand was out and closing around the arrow headed straight for his back. He whirled around, ready to fight and saw…

Roy, grinning on a roof above him. Dick looked at the arrow in his hand. Suction cup. Dick didn't know they even still had suction cup arrows.

Roy jumped down. "Short, dark, and scary! How you doing?"

"Short?" Dick handed Roy his arrow.

Roy smirked and tucked the arrow into his quiver. "I'm taller than you."

Dick rolled his eyes. Not that Roy could see it under the cowl, but he'd know. "By what, an inch?"

"I'm taller than Batman."

"You're also annoying Batman. And shooting at him. Do you always shoot your friends, Red Arrow?"

"Only the special ones."

"I'm touched," Dick said dryly.

Roy shook his head, smiling a little. "Should be. Everything ok?"

Dick looked down. "Fine."

"I wanted to check up on you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm ok. Really." Dick turned away, cape swooshing behind him. "I have patrolling to do."

Roy touched his shoulder. "Di – N – Batman, wait. Talk to me. I know what it's like to have a mentor die."

Dick stopped, head bowed, still ready to jump. "Green Arrow's alive again, though."

"Yeah, and it's _great,_ but I know how it feels to lose them the first time. And I know you. Dick… don't lose yourself, okay? When you're in the cowl, fine, but stay being you when you're outta it. Remember your friends."

Dick slumped a little under his hand and turned around. "I'm still me, Roy. Don't worry."

Roy frowned and looked at him thoughtfully. Dick opened his mouth to say something else and promptly forgot what he'd been thinking when Roy leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn't like they'd never done anything like that before. When it had just been them and Wally and Donna and Garth, Dick and Roy had sometimes practiced making out together. They'd slept together three times, twice when they were drunk and once when Grace had locked them in the bathroom and stolen their costumes. But even though there was precedent, it wasn't like Dick was expecting it.

And while his brain was busy analyzing everything, his hands had made their way to Roy's hips and his eyes had slid shut and he was kissing back and this was far too nice to be thinking about anything else for now. Especially when Roy bunched his cape in one hand and slid another around to squeeze his ass.

Finally, Dick forced himself to pull away. Not all the way, he didn't let go of Roy's waist, but he managed to pull out of the kiss, at least. "What was that for?" he breathed, face still centimeters away from Roy's.

Roy grinned and brushed his lips against Dick's. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Sure?"

"That you were still my Robbie. But that's not a Batman kiss. That's all you."

Dick thought about that for a few seconds. "Thanks… I think."

Roy laughed a little and kissed him again. "It's a good thing. A _very_ good thing."

"Are you _kissing_ Red Arrow?"

Dick and Roy moved apart with speeds that would make Wally jealous.

"Mind your own business, Robin." Dick glared at Roy a little. Idiot had to go kiss his brains away and get him all distracted.

Damian gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look. "I was coming back to report to you like you said I should. It's not _my_ fault you were behaving unprofessionally and consorting with riffraff. What would my father think?"

"Nice kid," Roy muttered.

"Quiet, Harper. I was proving my identity to Red Arrow, Robin. He can get pretty suspicious sometimes."

Damian just looked at them dubiously.

Dick coughed. "We have patrolling to do. Damian, go wait in the car for a few minutes. I'm just going to wrap things up here."

Damian frowned. "Does that mean more kissing?"

"No." Not for now at least. Dick pushed a few buttons on his wrist and the Batmobile flew towards them.

Roy whistled. "Your Batmobile _flies?_"

Dick grinned. "Isn't it awesome?"

"I built it," Damian said. "My father's design. But I modified it so it could work."

Dick had heard _that_ far too often since they'd started all this. But he could deal with it because the flying Batmobile was pretty freaking awesome. "Damian…"

Damian sulked over to the car, climbed in, and closed the door.

"Seriously, sweet kid. What happened to the old model?"

Dick's jaw tightened. "Don't."

For a moment, he thought Roy would press, but he just nodded. "So, uh, what do you want to do?"

"I have to finish patrol," Dick said. "But we'll be heading back to the penthouse in about 3 hours. Meet me in my room?"

Roy grinned. "You've got yourself a deal, Shortpants. Will the kid interrupt us?"

Dick shook his head. "We'll be okay."

"Well, until later." Roy saluted and hopped over to the next roof.

Dick watched him for a moment, then climbed into the car and grinned at a very disgruntled looking Damian.

"My father would not have acted in such an unseemly way while on duty."

"I'm not your father," Dick said. He started up the car and smiled. That was the point, of course. He was Batman, but not Bruce. And unlike Bruce, he was capable of having a life outside the cowl.

He didn't let himself think about the possibility of Roy being that life. He had crime to fight. Roy would wait.


End file.
